


Эпизод 1. Романтика

by ph_craftlove



Series: Лаборатория Шерлока [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Джон, это тебе не какой-нибудь научно-фантастический сериал, а реальная жизнь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпизод 1. Романтика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock’s Laboratory, Episode 1: Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288933) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



Джон всегда был уверен, что это произойдет как-то спонтанно. Из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина. Возможно, случится прямо возле двери в квартиру, а может, и у _входной._ Сплетающиеся конечности и никаких обсуждений – все в таком духе.

Словом, Джон никак не ожидал, что однажды вечером Шерлок просто выключит телевизор, повернется к нему и скажет:

\- Не хотел бы ты отправиться в постель?

Это было так внезапно, что сначала Джон даже не понял, о чем речь.

\- Но ведь еще даже девяти нет.

Шерлок нахмурился. 

\- Полагаю, этого стоило ожидать. Я не так выразился, - сказал он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. - Сегодня днем я _целый час_ тренировал эту фразу перед зеркалом!

\- Погоди-ка. Ты что, только что предложил пойти в постель вместе с тобой?

\- Да! Абсолютно верно! - Шерлок выкрикнул это с таким ликованием, как будто они были членами соперничающих команд на какой-нибудь телевикторине.

Джон отвернулся и с недоумением посмотрел на темный экран телевизора.

\- Ну... ладно, пошли.

\- Прекрасно, - Шерлок обеими руками схватил Джона за коленку. Действовал он при этом с обычной резкостью, но непривычной нежностью. - Я _знал,_ что не зря отрепетировал эту речь!

\- И это ты называешь это речью?

\- А что такое? Думаешь, слишком сильное определение?

*****

Окинув взглядом раздевшегося Шерлока, Джон остался вполне доволен. Впрочем, все это он видел и раньше, что совершенно нормально, если ты живешь с человеком в одной квартире.

И все же, увидев член, который последние двадцать минут очевидно натягивал ткань пижамных штанов Шерлока, Джон не смог сдержать широкой ухмылки. Толстый у основания, не чрезмерно длинный, но достаточно большой, слегка отклоненный вверх, с самой идеальной и округлой головкой, которую только можно представить... Джон часто и тяжело задышал. Он почти мог почувствовать, как эта прекрасная головка дразнящим движением касается ануса. 

Желание вскружило Джону голову, сознание от похоти помутилось, и, не успев себя остановить, он выдал:

\- Какой огромный толстый член, - фраза, произнесенная низким от страсти голосом, получилась грубой.

Если Шерлока и удивила услышанная только что пошлость, то виду он не подавал, наоборот, прямо-таки упивался восторгом Джона. 

\- Я польщен столь высокой оценкой, - ответил он.

Тоненький голосок в голове пищал, что Джон несет бред, но тот его не слушал, и слова срывались с губ почти против воли. 

\- О, боже, да, - выдохнул Джон. - Люблю большие члены. Люблю, когда мне как следует вставляют.

Он потянулся к члену Шерлока и несколько раз с вожделением провел от основания к головке. Судя по выражению лица, он уже мечтал о том моменте, когда этот самый член окажется внутри. 

Грязные разговорчики Джона казались Шерлоку глупыми, но он считал их столь же очаровательными, как и все глупое, что когда-либо делал Джон. И он даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда тот опрокинул его на спину и сел сверху. А потом Шерлок и в самом деле вставил Джону как следует.

*****

Неделя прошла чередой таких же успешных сексуальных раундов. В один из вечеров Шерлок, лежавший, уткнувшись Джону в шею, поднял голову и сказал:

\- Может, теперь, когда... когда все так, как есть... не согласишься ли ты перенести вещи в мою спальню?

\- Почему нет, - откликнулся Джон. Вот только, несмотря на несколько новые отношения с Шерлоком, перспектива чем-нибудь отравиться его совсем не прельщала. - Я так понимаю, у тебя какие-то виды на мою комнату?

\- Хочу переделать ее в лабораторию.

\- Зачем?

Шерлок потянулся, практически обвился вокруг Джона, прижимая его еще крепче.

\- Для экспериментов, конечно, зачем еще нужна лаборатория?

\- А Бартса тебе недостаточно?

\- Там я не могу осуществить все задуманное.

\- То есть ты трахаешься со мной, просто чтобы занять мою комнату?

Шерлок что-то довольно промычал и, уткнувшись Джону в шею, понюхал его.

\- Очень на меня похоже, - согласился он. - Но нет.

*****

Очень скоро Джон пожалел о своем решении отдать в распоряжение Шерлока свою бывшую спальню: тот сразу же начал там запираться и отказывался выходить по нескольку дней.

Джон регулярно оставлял перед дверью чай с печеньем. Иногда они даже исчезали, а иногда – нет. Несколько раз Джон стучался и кричал:

\- Пошли в постель!

\- Я тут посплю, – следовал ответ.

Только Джон стал привыкать, что Шерлок спит у него под боком (а иногда и сверху), как тот пропал. В краткие моменты перед пробуждением Джон стал видеть странные сны. Ему чудилось, что по квартире, топая металлическими ногами и неуклюже врезаясь в стены, ходят роботы и говорят человеческими голосами. 

На ступенях, едва освещенных тусклыми лампочками, появились какие-то царапины, но Джон их не заметил.

Потом сломался телевизор. В отсутствие Шерлока Джон тешил себя надеждами посмотреть какую-нибудь передачу, но постоянные помехи очень мешали, и ему пришлось отказаться от этой идеи. 

А как-то раз, возвращаясь домой с работы, Джон наткнулся на шагавших по Бейкер-стрит людей с собаками, которые, очевидно, вели выгуливать своих питомцев в Риджентс-парк. Когда они поравнялись с домом 221-Б, собаки сжались от страха и заскулили, и дальше владельцам пришлось тащить их буквально силком. 

Став свидетелем этой сцены, Джон все же решился сходить в лабораторию и поговорить с Шерлоком. Он так торопился, что взбежал по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки. Но, подойдя к двери, заметил, что из-под нее льется какой-то странный зеленый свет, а из комнаты доносятся какие-то подозрительные низкочастотные звуки и грохот. Волоски у Джона на шее встали дыбом. Он развернулся и направился в гостиную, решив, что разбираться с этим не хочет.

*****

Впервые за несколько недель Джон проснулся в полной тишине. Шерлока рядом не было, и даже то невыносимое жужжание, которое обычно обозначало его присутствие в квартире и заодно терзало плохо запломбированные зубы Джона, стихло.

Джон принял душ и отправился на кухню – поджарить тост, заварить чай и почитать в благословенной тишине газету. Через некоторое время появился Шерлок и тоже занялся чаем.

\- Доброе утро, Джон.

\- Угу, - пробормотал тот в ответ, параллельно пытаясь разгадать особенно трудное слово в кроссворде.

Шерлок молча вышел.

Спустя пару минут он появился опять и снова заварил чай.

\- Доброе утро, Джон.

На этот раз Джон поднял голову. 

\- Мы же здоровались. Какие у тебя на сегодня планы?

\- Пока никаких.

Перед тем, как уйти, Шерлок откусил кусочек тоста, прекрасно зная, что за это мелкое воровство ему ничего не будет.

Еще через некоторое время он снова зашел в кухню, еще раз заварил чай и весело произнес:

\- Доброе утро, Джон.

\- Я _уже_ с тобой здоровался. Зачем тебе столько чая?

\- Какого чая?

В этот момент в дверном проеме появился еще один Шерлок.

\- Джон, у меня снова куда-то делись ключи, - заявил он. - Они тебе не попадались?

Джон перевел взгляд с одного Шерлока на другого. Оба были одеты в одинаковые черные брюки и белые рубашки.

 _\- Терпеть не могу,_ когда вижу сон про свое типичное утро, - пожаловался Джон. - Я просыпаюсь, и все приходится делать заново.

Впрочем, обычно, осознав, что все происходит не наяву, Джон тут же просыпался. Теперь же он остался сидеть на том же месте, с безумным выражением глядя на двух Шерлоков, которые в ответ смотрели так, словно пытались его соблазнить.

В дверном проеме возникла голова третьего Шерлока. А еще рука. И два пальца в придачу. И ключи.

\- Нашел, - возвестил он. - Лежали между диваном и журнальным столиком.

Второй Шерлок забрал ключи у своего двойника. 

\- Наверное, случайно их туда уронил, - решил он.

\- Вообще-то я хотел сказать то же самое.

\- Как любопытно!

Джон прикусил губу и зажмурился.

\- И сколько у нас теперь Шерлоков?

\- Всего трое, - ответил один из них так, словно имел в виду что-то вроде: _«Четыре Шерлока? Да это же просто нелепость»._

\- А еще будут?

\- Лично _я_ больше не планировал, - откликнулся другой Шерлок.

Джон опустил голову и несколько раз с чувством побился лбом об стол. 

\- Зачем, _ну, зачем_ ты это сделал? Неужели непонятно, что все закончится катастрофой? Я видел такое в «Стар Треке». В конце концов, эти двое решат, что в живых должен остаться только один Шерлок Холмс и начнут действовать. Они станут злыми, захотят тебя уничтожить. И все кончится тем, что мне придется взять вас троих под прицел. Каждый при этом будет меня убеждать, что он-то и есть настоящий Шерлок. А потом кто-нибудь скажет: «У тебя нет выбора. Чтобы спасти планету от уничтожения и бла-бла-бла, придется убить всех троих». Это поможет догадаться, кто из вас настоящий, ведь только истинный Шерлок Холмс способен на такое самопожертвование. А потом я задумаюсь, не было ли это уловкой хитрого клона, который просто предугадал мою реакцию...

\- Джон, - Шерлок нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, - это тебе не какой-нибудь научно-фантастический сериал, а реальная жизнь. Создавая клонов, я все предусмотрел. Они проживут два дня, а потом просто умрут, хотят того или нет. И жизнь войдет в прежнюю колею.

\- Всего два дня? Если они проживут так мало, зачем вообще было их создавать? Только не говори, что все это было ради... ключей.

\- Не глупи, - ответил Шерлок. – Я сделал тебе подарок.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула. Ситуация с каждым мгновением становилась все нелепее. 

\- А, да, точно. Только трех Шерлоков мне и не хватало для полного счастья. Теперь я понимаю, что чувствуют женщины, которым дарят на Рождество эротическое белье. Два дополнительных Шерлока – это скорее подарок _тебе._ А, и вот еще что. Если через пару дней они «умрут», как ты сказал, что потом с ними делать-то?

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Ты меня обижаешь. Думаешь, я не смогу избавиться от парочки трупов?

\- Если кому-то интересно, – подал голос один из клонов, – я вообще-то тоже обижен.

Джон подхватил тарелку с кружкой и поставил их в раковину, не удосужившись помыть.

\- У меня нет времени на глупости. Через полчаса у меня встреча.

\- С кем это? - сразу три пары глаз уставились на него с ревностью.

\- Ну, вообще-то с Майком, в Бартсе, - ответил Джон. - Он попросил побеседовать с парочкой подающих надежды студентов о военно-полевой хирургии, - Джон надел пальто и, перед тем, как выйти, кивнул в сторону трех Шерлоков. - Очень рекомендую разобраться с _этим_ до моего возвращения.

А потом ушел, не прощаясь.

\- Что значит, «разобраться»? - крикнул ему в след Шерлок. - Предлагаешь упаковать их в коробки и вернуть в «Дебнемз»? [1]

\- Я бы предпочел «Селфриджес», - возмутился один из клонов. [2]

*****

Вернувшись домой, Джон обнаружил, что все три Шерлока по-прежнему на месте. Один из них рассказывал двум другим, зачем нужно химическое оборудование на кухне и каким полезным оно оказалось для последнего расследования. Джон сидел на диване и слушал.

От обсуждения профессионализма полицейских (точнее, отсутствия такового) беседа плавно перетекла к размышлениям о криминальной активности в Лондоне, а затем – к ворчанию по поводу необъяснимой и раздражающей привычки Джона описывать в блоге бесполезные подробности. Действительно, какой отношение к делу имеет неосведомленность Шерлока о том, что бекон, свинина и окорок – мясо одного и того же животного? 

Слушая покровительственные речи Шерлока, иногда прерываемые быстрыми, жадными вопросами, Джон пришел к выводу, что два клона обладают почти такими же познаниями, как и их создатель, но унаследовали далеко не все его воспоминания и усвоили не весь опыт. Они напоминали людей, страдающих амнезией, которые прекрасно знают, что такое кинематограф, но забыли, какие им нравятся фильмы. Судя по всему, Шерлок был в восторге от своих восторженных и умных слушателей, а сами слушатели наслаждались возможностью побеседовать с умным человеком. Наблюдать за этим было крайне забавно. 

Можно было ожидать, что клоны будут соответствовать абсолютно противоположным сторонам личности Шерлока, и один получится добрым и милым, другой – злым и мерзким. Но ничего подобного не случилось. А жаль, Джон мог бы в последний момент смыться в коридор и утащить с собой того, что получше. 

Как только беседа коснулась баллистики и определенного расположения брызг крови при том или ином выстреле, Шерлок прервался и заявил, что настало время пригласить Джона на ужин.

*****

Смотреть, как Шерлок ест, не менее приятно, чем наслаждаться предварительными ласками. Впрочем, этот человек при желании мог придать оттенок сексуальности чему угодно, но обычно никогда не тратил время на подобные глупости. Тем не менее, Джону очень нравилось наблюдать за тем, как аскетичный Шерлок предается чему-то столь приземленному, как процесс поглощения пищи. В этом деле, как и в сексе, Холмс просто отдавался на волю желаниям своего тела, и, наверное, потому это так возбуждало.

\- Ты настоящий Шерлок? - спросил Джон.

\- А это важно? - уточнил Шерлок.

\- Ну, пожалуй, нет. Даже если ты не настоящий, я ведь сейчас все равно ничего не смогу сделать. Но у меня есть несколько вопросов.

\- Например?

\- Например, что именно ты имел в виду, говоря, что сделал мне подарок? Что мне делать с целыми тремя Шерлоками?

\- О, Джон, ты, как обычно, задаешь неправильные вопросы. Важно не то, что ты будешь с нами делать, а то, что _мы_ собираемся проделать с _тобой._

Подробности Шерлок сообщать отказался и просто продолжил облизывать ложку с остатками крем-брюле.

*****

Вернувшись домой, Джон отвлекся буквально на секунду и обнаружил рядом с собой другого Шерлока, выглядевшего точно так же, как и тот, с которым они ужинали. Во всяком случае, так Джон подозревал, потому что, поднимаясь вслед за ним по лестнице, не чувствовал исходившего от него уличного холода.

Новый Шерлок подвел Джона к только что наполненной ванне, выключил кран и предложил в нее залезть. 

\- Это еще зачем? - удивился Джон. 

\- Ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно, когда отправляешься в постель, не помывшись. Это делает процесс соблазнения довольно утомительным, - говоря это, Шерлок помогал ему раздеваться.

\- Присоединишься? - поинтересовался Джон, оставшись без рубашки.

\- Не волнуйся, мы все уже вымылись.

Джон, конечно, имел в виду совсем не это, но решил не развивать тему. 

\- Ты тот же Шерлок, с которым мы ужинали?

\- А это важно?

\- Наверное, не очень.

Оставшись без одежды, Джон задрожал – ледяной кафель холодил ноги – и с радостью залез в обжигающе горячую ванну. Шерлок с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом тут же стал тщательно тереть его губкой. Заметив, что такое обращение раздражает Джона, он объяснил, что после некоторого совещания, все три Шерлока сошлись во мнении не ублажать его раньше времени.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы вы спросили и мое мнение, - заметил Джон. - Зачем ты вообще меня моешь? Я и сам прекрасно справлюсь.

\- Знаю. Но так романтичнее.

Шерлок по очереди приподнимал его ноги и промывал пальцы, делая это так осторожно, что Джону совсем не было щекотно.

\- Романтичнее. Ну, да. И это говорит мне человек, который посчитал фразу «Не хотел бы ты отправиться в постель?» слишком экстравагантным проявлением чувств.

\- Пожалуйста, встань на колени и повернись. Мне нужно закончить.

\- О, как я мог в тебе сомневаться, - произнес Джон, закатив глаза, и покорно перегнулся через бортик ванны. Шерлок с удвоенным старанием начал промывать его мошонку. - С каждой секундой все романтичнее и романтичнее. Сейчас в обморок упаду.

*****

Шерлок вытер Джона большим мягким полотенцем и отвел в гостиную, которая за последние полчаса изменилась до неузнаваемости.

От зажженного камина исходило тепло и приятное свечение, все стулья были убраны, а у огня разложены два пухлых одеяла, прикрытых простыней, поверх которой лежали собранные по всей квартире одеяла и подушки. Рядом с этой импровизированной постелью возвышалась стопка полотенец и огромный тюбик лубриканта с дозатором. Это придавало пикантности и без того очевидной ситуации. Но, пожалуй, еще более развратный колорит создавали устроившиеся на постели два обнаженных Шерлока. 

\- Привет, Джон.

\- Привет, Джон.

Джон повернулся и увидел, что третий Шерлок, который только что его мыл, молча раздевается. 

А потом три абсолютно чокнутых, но чертовски соблазнительных мужчины увлекли его на постель и там, в уютном тепле, окружили тесным коконом из своих тел. Джон лежал на спине, оглушенный ощущениями, и следил за причудливым танцем теней по стенам и потолку. 

Все это мало напоминало обычные предварительные ласки. Тела Джона касались сразу шесть рук и три языка, не оставляя без внимания ни один миллиметр кожи, и он чувствовал себя самым сладким угощением на пиру. Поцелуи Шерлоков превращали его в одну сплошную эрогенную зону, и он выгибался под жаркими, влажными прикосновениями, обнажая не тронутые еще участки тела, на которые немедленно набрасывались бледные, черноволосые и прекрасные любовники.

Но они почти не прикасались к члену Джона. Иногда чей-нибудь жадный рот прижимался к нему коротким поцелуем, но затем исчезал вновь, перемещаясь ниже, к бедрам, коленям или щиколоткам. Иногда чья-то любопытная рука на краткое мгновение обхватывала мошонку и тут же тянулась погладить бока или живот. 

Джон пребывал в состоянии счастливого оцепенения, и все же то и дело одергивал себя. Он не понимал, почему это так важно, но ему очень хотелось найти хоть какие-то различия между Шерлоком и клонами. Скорее всего, это помогло бы обрести хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией. Джон пытался отыскать очаровательную маленькую родинку на бедре, думая, что у клонов ее, возможно, нет, но затем один из Шерлоков, заметив его взгляд, повернулся и доказал, что это не так. 

Потом Джону пришло в голову поискать шрамы. У клонов их точно не будет! Но, к его разочарованию, у всех трех Шерлоков обнаружился шрам над левой почкой, а еще – светло-розовые рубцы на плечах и коленках.

Мужчины двигались изящно и очень уверенно, и Джон даже не сразу осознал, что двое из них прикасаются к нему впервые. Казалось, они прекрасно знают, что именно ему нужно. 

Лаская его, все три Шерлока переговаривались между собой так, словно Джона здесь не было. Они обсуждали, как реагируют на прикосновения его соски или как подрагивает член. И, слушая все эти разговоры, Джон заметил, что один из Шерлоков знает о его теле больше других. Значит, он и есть настоящий. 

Прикосновения становились нежными и томными, каждый из Шерлоков все чаще задерживался и уделял больше внимания той или иной части тела Джона, но иногда они менялись местами, и тот, кто только что жадно ласкал член, перемещался выше, вылизывал чувствительную кожу между ключицами. Каждый раз, когда Джон протягивал руку, пытаясь дотянуться до чьего-нибудь члена или хотя бы бедра, его останавливали со словами:

\- Просто лежи и наслаждайся.

Джон никогда не чувствовал себя таким желанным. Окруженный мужчинами, единственной целью которых было его удовольствие, он окончательно расслабился. Еще ни разу во время секса ему не уделяли столько внимания, да и вообще, вряд ли многие могли таким похвастаться. Впрочем, иногда Шерлоки все же отвлекались от него и начинали ласкать друг друга. 

Все продвигалось очень медленно, и Джон, прямо как пресловутая лягушка в кипятке, [3] не сразу осознал, что внутри него копится готовое вот-вот выплеснуться напряжение. Чей-то рот жадно вбирал в себя его член, чьи-то губы касались мошонки, кто-то третий целовал его. Он выгнулся. Сочетание минета и поцелуя, таких привычных вещей, оказалось неожиданным и потрясающим.

Ласкавший яички язык перемещался все ниже, дразня чувствительную кожу, но не задерживаясь нигде по долгу. Джон шире развел ноги и приподнял бедра, показывая, что хочет большего, и кончик языка наконец коснулся ануса. 

Эффект от этой легкой, но такой необходимой ласки был похож на выстрел.

\- Сейчас кончу, - простонал Джон. - Сейчас. _О-о-о, да,_ да, вот так...

За право попробовать его на вкус боролись сразу два Шерлока, которые, в конце концов, поцеловались, а потом принялись облизывать свои испачканные спермой губы. 

После они принялись нежно гладить лежащего Джона, и третий Шерлок уложил его голову к себе на колени.

Джон прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что начинает проваливаться в сон.

\- Теперь ты расслабился, тебе хорошо? - прошептал кто-то ему на ухо.

Осознав, что к нему обращаются, Джон что-то удовлетворенно промычал в ответ. Он чувствовал себя таким же мягким и податливым, как плитка растаявшего шоколада. 

Но разобравшись в том, что именно услышал, Джон встрепенулся и даже открыл один глаз.

\- Стой-ка, - он сел и с подозрением взглянул на трех Шерлоков. - Зачем это мне нужно расслабляться? Что вы задумали?

Лица Шерлоков оставались бесстрастными, а вот во взглядах читалась усмешка. Один из них сказал:

\- Ты же не думаешь, что _на этом_ мы закончили?

Перед глазами у Джона все расплывалась, мозг отказывался работать, голова кружилась, а в крови по-прежнему бурлил окситоцин. Он упал на спину, вновь устроившись головой на уютных коленях. Неугомонное трио с легкостью перевернуло несопротивлявшегося Джона на живот, и все три Шерлока исчезли из поля его зрения. Впрочем, по голосу и по самоуверенному тону он определил, что заговорил настоящий Холмс. 

\- Прежде, чем мы начнем, хочу рассказать о Джоне еще кое-что. Он не может кончить без дополнительной стимуляции гениталий. Некоторых возбуждает предельная степень чувствительности и то, что партнер может испытать оргазм без единого прикосновения. Я же предпочитаю наблюдать за тем, как Джон извивается, отчаянно желая кончить, не имея возможности к себе прикоснуться и яростно борясь за то, чтобы получить необходимую стимуляцию. Но это только многословное вступление к вопросу, который я хочу задать. Кто из вас хочет засунуть Джону в задницу язык и вылизывать его до тех пор, пока он не начнет умолять?

\- Я!

\- Нет, я!

\- М-м-м, сегодня не ваш день. По праву старшинства, это сделаю я. Впрочем, вы можете пока посидеть рядом. Уверен, Джону очень понравится наблюдать за тем, как вы ласкаете свои огромные члены.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Шерлок, который, без сомнения, был не клоном, устроился между ног Джона, мягко раздвинул его ягодицы и несколько мгновений просто наслаждался тем, как трепетал и сжимался от его дыхания розовый анус. Затем он подался вперед и как следует увлажнил вход слюной, удерживая ягодицы большими пальцами. Джон, тут же позабыв все свои тревоги, что-то невразумительно простонал. Ему стало абсолютно неважно, что будет дальше.

Шерлоки-клоны в это время старались показать себя во всей красе. Они стояли на коленях, а Джон смотрел на них снизу, отчего и без того большие члены казались просто гигантскими. Как было бы здорово почувствовать один из них внутри. Он был почти готов умолять.

Очень скоро один из Шерлоков заскучал, потянулся к своему соседу и, оттолкнув его руку, принялся поглаживать член. Второй Шерлок не остался в долгу и поцеловал его. Вскоре после этого они, удовлетворенно постанывая, устроились на полу, друг на друге, подвинувшись так, чтобы лежавший рядом Джон мог видеть их соприкасающиеся напряженные члены и крупные головки, оставляющие на животах влажный след.

Третий Шерлок в это время не переставал дразнить Джона. Ловким языком он медленно вылизывал анус по кругу, намеренно не проникая внутрь. Шерлок не шутил, говоря, что Джон ничего не получит, пока не начнет умолять. 

Джон был просто лакомым кусочком – такой расслабленный, открытый, уязвимый, жалобно стонущий. Так трудно подавить соблазн скользнуть внутрь, почувствовать гладкость внутренних мышц, но Шерлок сдерживался изо всех сил. 

Джон, не прикоснувшись к себе ни разу, был уже очень близок к оргазму. Он попытался дотянуться до члена, но Шерлок остановил его, надавив на поясницу.

\- Хватит, - заявил наконец Джон. - Трахните меня. Пожалуйста, вставьте уже хоть кто-нибудь.

\- Это вот так он умоляет? Звучит совсем не жалко.

\- Джон никогда не бывает «жалким». Развратным и ехидным - да, но не жалким. Вперед, _джентльмены, -_ настоящий Шерлок шлепнул по заду одного из целующихся клонов. - У нас есть чем заняться.

Клоны неохотно расцепились. 

\- Мы просто устроили маленькое шоу.

\- Ах, да, точно. Но вступление не так интересно, как основная часть. Давайте-ка уделим внимание «гвоздю программы».

И три Шерлока, снова окружив Джона со всех сторон, принялись его обсуждать. Джон замер, борясь с противоречивыми чувствами. Впрочем, очень скоро возбуждение перевесило все остальное. Ему даже нравилось быть единственным объектом внимания, нравилось, что о нем спорят. 

\- О, вы только посмотрите, - сказал один из Шерлоков после того, как другой развел ягодицы Джона. - Он готов.

\- Пожалуй, это самый очаровательный анус из всех, что мне доводилось видеть.

\- Вообще-то _других_ ты и не видел.

\- Ну, я, может, и не знаток, но точно знаю, что именно мне нравится.

Они продолжили о чем-то спорить, но теперь говорили так тихо, что Джон не мог разобрать ни слова и опять запутался, какой из Шерлоков настоящий.

Наконец один из них лег рядом на спину и приказал:

\- Так. Джон, иди сюда. Оседлай меня.

Джон повернулся к нему с ухмылкой.

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Тебе еще многому придется поучиться, - поправил второй Шерлок первого. - Видишь ли, Джон любит член. Это известный факт. Ему нравится, когда этот самый член вставляют ему в рот и в задницу, и ему совершенно неважно, каким образом это происходит. Джону нравится раздвигать ноги, и он совсем не против, когда его берут сзади – на животе или даже в коленно-локтевой. Но он ненавидит подчиняться, и ему нельзя приказывать. Он с радостью разрешит тебе делать с его задницей все, что угодно, но ты об этом должен _вежливо попросить, -_ Шерлок нагнулся к Джону, погладил его по спине, поцеловал за ухом, найдя ту чувствительную точку, которая заставляет его таять, а потом мягко произнес: - Не мог бы ты оседлать вот этого джентльмена?

\- Так-то лучше, - проворчал Джон и сел лежащему Шерлоку на бедра.

Два Шерлока, оставшиеся не у дел, взяли тюбик с лубрикантом и занялись подготовкой: один из них ввел в Джона сразу два скользких пальца, другой распределил смазку по члену, которому выпала честь быть первым. Лежащий Шерлок не собирался помогать коллегам и вместо этого начал ласкать Джона.

После того, как все приготовления были завершены, а член направлен к анусу, третий Шерлок взял Джона за бедра и потянул вниз. Джон начал медленно садиться, случайно задевая направляющую член руку.

Эта часть нравилась ему больше всего. Шерлок говорил правду: Джон действительно любил разные позы – на спине, на боку и на животе, но особенное удовольствие получал именно в такие моменты, когда член проникал в него почти вертикально, даря сильнейшее, ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение. 

Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что торопиться здесь нельзя, так что сначала осторожно впускал в себя только головку и лишь потом одним движением насаживался до конца. По телу в этот момент проходила волна удовольствия.

Как только Джон закончил, тот Шерлок, который направлял в него член, устроился сзади, покрывая шею поцелуями. Что делал третий, Джон не видел, но его это не слишком беспокоило. Он приподнимался и снова опускался, чувствуя в себе движения члена, ласкал себя, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору Шерлоков.

\- О, он так счастлив, - говорили они. - Даже подпрыгивает.

Услышав звук выдавливаемого лубриканта, Джон замер.

\- Спасибо, у меня все в порядке, не нужно больше смазки.

\- О, поверь, нужно.

Тот Шерлок, что сидел сзади, положил руку на бедро лежащему Шерлоку, обозначая, к кому именно обращается.

\- Выйди до конца, - попросил он. - Вот так. А сейчас обратно.

Теперь к члену присоединился палец. Джон удивленно выдохнул.

Шерлок подался вперед и улыбнулся, целуя его в шею.

\- Да, - пробормотал он. - Так и будет.

По спине Джона пробежали мурашки.

\- Прошу прощения, _что_ будет?

Палец, втиснувшийся в анус вместе с членом, описал полукруг, и по телу Джона пробежали мурашки.

А потом к первому пальцу присоединился второй, и до Джона стало доходить, что именно за этим последует. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не смог выдавить ни слова и только прислушивался к бормочущим что-то голосам, даже не понимая, какой из Шерлоков говорит. 

\- О, это так опасно, - сказал кто-то.

\- Он же любит опасность, - Шерлок прижался к Джону и прошептал на ухо. _\- Разве нет?_

\- А как… мне сначала вытащить пальцы, а потом вставить член?

\- Хм… Попробуй разместить член между двумя пальцами, когда будешь их вытаскивать.

Джон задыхался, коротко, панически постанывая. 

\- Эм… Джентльмены, но во мне уже _есть_ член. Или я ошибаюсь?

\- Расслабься, Джон, - Шерлок прекрасно знал, что любовник уже во всем разобрался, и не собирался ничего объяснять. – Мы будем очень осторожны. Ты только сохраняй спокойствие, ладно? 

\- Вообще-то, «спокойствие» и секс не сочетаются!

\- Я что, опять не достаточно _романтичен,_ да?

У Джона путались мысли. Это было мало похоже на приятное оцепенение, которое бывает после оргазма, и напоминало скорее безумное, назойливое жужжание. Кто-то из Шерлоков правильно сказал: это опасно. И Джону _прямо сейчас_ нужно было определиться, хочет он всего этого или нет. Боже, да от одной мысли о том, что в нем окажутся целых два огромных, роскошных члена, по телу проходила дрожь. Стоит ли все же попробовать?

\- Джон, - третий Шерлок устроился рядом, шепча на ухо, - я знаю, ты хочешь почувствовать в себе этот член, - он потянулся назад и коснулся кончиком пальца ануса Джона, к которому нетерпеливо прижимался второй член. – Я знаю, тебе понравится. Это не так просто, головка такая большая и круглая, но все будет, как ты любишь. Знаю, ты ничего не видишь, но вот, посмотри на мой, - Шерлок обхватил рукой свой член, и Джон опустил глаза, разглядывая сдвинутую крайнюю плоть и влажную, блестящую от предэякулята головку. – Видишь? Точно такой же совсем скоро окажется внутри. 

Джон попытался сконцентрироваться на этой мысли. 

\- А теперь просто представь, что он в тебя входит. Представил?

Джон прикрыл глаза.

\- Д-да…

\- Представь, как расслабляется твой анус, принимая в себя этот член.

\- Ладно. Ладно.

Но, как бы Джон ни старался, он не мог достаточно расслабиться. Шерлок пытался протолкнуться, но мышцы ануса сжимались. 

\- Джон, не разочаровывай нас. Мы же знаем, как ты любишь члены. Ты бы принял в себя все и разом.

\- Не все, - выдохнул Джон. – Только твой.

\- Так давай же.

\- О, боже, он входит, - раздался крик у Джона за спиной.

В расслабленный анус вошла сначала крупная головка, а потом, сантиметр за сантиметром, и толстый ствол. Джон зарычал.

Шерлок, сидевший рядом, вздохнул с облегчением и улыбнулся. 

\- О, Джон, - выдохнул он. - Джон, твое тело безупречно.

Шерлок с жадностью следил за тем, как член с силой проталкивался все глубже, а потом обратился к своему клону, лежащему на постели:

\- Он так легко принимает сразу два члена. Жаль, тебе не видно, тут есть на что посмотреть.

И снова к Джону:

\- Чувствуешь приятную заполненность?

\- Да, - с придыханием ответил Джон.

\- Теперь ты заполнен до отказа?

\- Д-да...

Джон по-прежнему был напуган, но в нем, несмотря ни на что, пусть и с трудом, но _поместились_ целых два члена, и по телу проходили волны сильнейшего наслаждения.

Шерлок, сидевший рядом, переместился чуть вперед, перестав закрывать Джона от жара камина, и тот вдруг почувствовал странную пустоту, от которой не спасали даже прижимавшие к себе любовники. 

\- Расскажи подробнее, - попросил Шерлок.

Джон задрожал, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово, дыхание вырывалось из горла всхлипами. Он отчаянно пытался заговорить, но его по очереди пронзали целых два члена, отчего по спине и бедрам бежали мурашки. Наконец он глубоко вдохнул и нашел в себе силы произнести то, о чем думал последние пять минут:

\- Мне больно, но так... так... _хорошо-о-о-о... о, че-е-е-е-ерт..._

Шерлок улыбнулся краешком губ. Джон совершенно утратил контроль, и это было так прекрасно... Шерлок подался вперед и зашептал ему на ухо:

\- Но ты еще недостаточно заполнен, Джон. Ты же понимаешь? Твой рот свободен, и туда войдет еще один член. Уверен, тебе понравится.

Джон почувствовал, что над ним кто-то нависает. Он открыл глаза и, увидев, что перед лицом маячит огромный, напряженный член, кивнул.

\- Да.

\- Какая удача, что я вовремя оказался рядом, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон сделал так, как ему нравилось больше всего: слегка приоткрыл рот, и Шерлок с силой протолкнулся внутрь. Джон тут же начал бесстыдно сосать. Шерлок не двигался, позволяя ему полностью насладиться своим положением. 

В это время остальные Шерлоки не теряли времени зря. Они ожесточенно спорили о том, как лучше поделить Джона. 

\- Просто... замри! Дай, я выйду, а потом ты и...

\- Я знаю, что делаю.

\- Тогда подожди своей очереди!

Через некоторое время они прекратили переругиваться и нашли подходящий ритм, но очень скоро заспорили вновь. Джон мог различить слова, но перестал понимать, кому именно они принадлежат.

\- Я думаю, всем понятно, кто тут должен кончить первым.

\- Конечно. Я.

\- Нет, Джон – прежде всего.

\- Плохая идея. Если он кончит, пока у него во рту твой член, то может случайно укусить.

\- Я первый. Джону это понравится: я кончу ему в рот, пока вы двое его трахаете. Думаю, он и сам от этого едва не кончит.

\- Отличная идея.

\- Правда, Джон? Тебе же понравится, если я кончу тебе прямо в горло?

Джон зажмурился и кивнул.

\- Вот так. Мы же не хотим тебя разочаровать.

Шерлок начал толкаться Джону в рот, предупреждая о том, что близок к оргазму, и Джон, поняв это, начал сосать еще усерднее, невольно постанывая от удовольствия. Шерлока ужасно заводили эти звуки, и он кончил всего через пару секунд. 

Как только Джон проглотил всю сперму до капли, Шерлок неохотно отстранился. Он опустил взгляд на подпрыгивающий с каждым движением член Джона.

\- Джон, - позвал Шерлок. - Почему ты к себе еще не прикоснулся?

Джон жалобно застонал.

\- Хочешь, чтобы это сделал кто-то из нас?

\- Нет.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Мне страшно.

\- Почему же?

_\- Ох..._

\- Почему тебе страшно, Джон?

Грудь Джона лихорадочно вздымалась, он открыл глаза и с трудом произнес:

\- Я боюсь кончить с двумя членами внутри.

Все три Шерлока, очевидно, были уверены, что лучше самого Джона знают, что именно ему нужно. К его члену потянулись сразу три крупные ладони. Хватило пары случайных прикосновений, и Джон с криком кончил. Чьи-то руки поглаживали его член, сперма из которого прямо-таки извергалась, чья-то ладонь сжимала мошонку. Его анус судорожно сжимался, с трудом удерживая в себе два толстых члена. 

Тот Шерлок, что устроился позади, застонал:

\- О, я почти... почти...

Он обхватил Джона обеими руками, тесно прижал к себе и, шумно дыша в ухо, кончил прямо в растянутый анус. Вскоре его член обмяк и выскользнул, а по бедрам Джона потекла сперма, смешавшаяся со смазкой. 

Остался только один Шерлок. Он вскинул бедра, несколько раз толкнулся в восхитительно, почти неприлично растянутый анус, а потом попытался перевернуть Джона на живот. Джон в очередной раз напомнил, что не любит, когда им помыкают, и Шерлоку пришлось попросить повежливее. Устроив Джона в нужной позе, он забрался сверху и снова вошел, параллельно рассказывая напарникам, как же ему горячо и влажно. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок ударялся животом о ягодицы Джона, они упруго пружинили, что приводило всех в восторг. Они увлеченно обсуждали, каково сейчас на ощупь его тело, какой он внутри, как приятно будет кончить в его горячее, скользкое нутро, уже наполненное чужой спермой.

Зарычав, Шерлок замер и выгнулся. Не в силах больше произнести ни слова, он упал на Джона. Тот что-то недовольно проворчал, но пару минут лежал спокойно.

А потом все три Шерлока взяли по полотенцу и тщательно вытерли сначала Джона, а потом и друг друга, обещая при этом обеспечить своему “гвоздю программы”, измученному и выдохшемуся, горячую ванну, как только тот придет в себя. Джон снова выразил недовольство.

Кто-то тщательно осмотрел его зад и сообщил, что все идеально. Впрочем, сам Джон был с этим решительно не согласен.

\- Если бы меня сейчас показали по телевизору, - начал он, - ответственность за мое состояние взяли бы штук шесть террористических группировок, а Парламент издал бы закон, чтобы обезопасить жителей Британии от такого кошмара.

Один из Шерлоков откашлялся, а потом, указав на своего соседа, сказал:

\- С Джоном мы закончили и жить нам осталось всего тридцать шесть часов. Никто ведь не против, если мы вдвоем еще немного развлечемся?

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

_[1] **Debenhams plc** (произносится Дебнемз пи-эл-си, на российском сайте принято написание Дебенхэмс) - британская сеть универмагов. Штаб-квартира - в Лондоне. Компания Debenhams была основана в 1778 году в Лондоне, а универмаг, в его современном виде, работает с 1905 года. По состоянию на 2012 год является второй по величине розничной сетью универмагов в Великобритании http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debenhams_

_[2] **Селфриджес (Selfridges)** \- небольшая сеть огромных универмагов для довольно состоятельных покупателей, представляющая собой смесь дизайнерского стиляХарви Николса (Harvey Nichols), широкого разнообразия товаровХарродса (Harrods) и необычного архитектурного замысла.  
Селфриджес специализируются на люксовых дизайнерских товарах, экзотических продуктах и самых известных британских брендах. Они делают упор на товары от ведущих английских и международных дизайнеров наравне с уже известными именами. http://shopping.mastertrip.ru/galerei-selfridges-zaoblachno-vysokie-ceny.html/_

_[3] **Лягушка в кипятке** \- научный анекдот (при этом - реально проводившийся в XIX веке эксперимент), описывающий медленное сварение в кипятке живой лягушки. Сутью эксперимента является предположение о том, что если лягушку поместят в кипящую воду, она выпрыгнет, но если она будет находиться в холодной воде, которая медленно нагревается, то она не будет воспринимать опасность и будет медленно погибать. История часто используется как метафорическое отображение неспособности людей реагировать на значительные изменения, которые происходят постепенно. По данным современных биологов, эксперимент не может быть закончен успешно, поскольку лягушка, погружённая в воду, при постепенном нагревании выскочит, если у неё будет такая возможность. Тем не менее, некоторые подобные эксперименты XIX века указывали, что смерть лягушки всё-таки может наступить, но при условии очень постепенного нагревания воды. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%8F%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%B2_%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BF%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B5_


End file.
